


Blinded by your light

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to explain this, M/M, Smut, blindfold, bottom!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: I don't know how to explain this





	Blinded by your light

Aziraphale took a deep breath. If he said that he felt completely comfortable with sitting naked on his bed, his hands tied to the headboard with soft silken ropes and his eyes blindfolded, then he would be lying. It wasn't like he didn’t want to do it, he did. He really did, but Gabriel’s words still echoed through his mind sometimes.

Soft. 

Too soft.

It worried him, he knew that he wasn’t in perfect physical shape, but then again, he wouldn’t want to be. He enjoyed his earthly pleasures, maybe sometimes excessively but who was there to judge him for it? Except for Heaven, the humans and oh, what if his Demon one day decided that he didn’t think he was desirable anymore? 

His breathing started to quicken and then he felt a soft hand on the side of his face. “Hey Angel, don’t drift away from me now, okay?” He felt a quick kiss being dropped on his forehead and his anxieties faded.

His demon loved him, he could feel it with his entire body, the waves of Love that the demon gave off. 

He was safe with Crowley, he had always been. The Demon would do anything for him and he would do anything right back. 

  
“Okay, do you remember our safe word?” Crowley’s voice cut through his thoughts and the Angel nodded. “Could you say it for me, so that I can be sure that you remember?” 

“Space,” he said with more confidence than he felt. 

“Perfect, thank you.” He heard the demon move around the room until he felt the mattress dip next to him. Crowley was on the bed now. “Colour?”

“Green,” Aziraphale breathed out in anticipation. 

He wasn’t prepared for the warmth of Crowley’s hand when he touched his shin. His breath hitched when he felt the fingernails of the Demon move up, barely touching his skin. 

Aziraphale was lost already and they hadn’t really started yet. Normally he would ground himself during these things with holding onto Crowley’s hair, or his hips. He would calm himself while looking into the other's eyes, but now he didn’t have that. Couldn’t touch, couldn’t watch, could only feel, only drown in the feeling of Crowley’s love. 

The fingers left him and he felt the fingernails settling down on the top part of his thighs. 

“Colour?” the demon asked, his voice careful, trying not to disturb the energy they had created.

“Green,” the Angel whispered out, preparing himself for this.

The fingernails carefully dug themselves into his thighs and he let a moan escape his lips. The other dragged his fingernails down, scratching Aziraphale's thighs, which the Angel responded to with a low growl in his throat. 

While he was still focusing on the slight pain on his thighs, the warm breath on his nipples caught him off guard and he let out a small shriek, which was answered by a soft laugh. “You okay?”

He only nodded in response, “Please continue.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that, now can I?” The Demon smiled out before he liked a stripe over Aziraphale’s right nipple. He moaned in response, loud and deep and Crowley took it as an invitation to take his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, while his hand moved up to trace circles around the other nipple. 

He could feel that his cock was completely hard now, it was lying against his stomach desperate for friction that it wasn’t getting. 

“Please?” Aziraphale breathed out. 

Crowley pulled his mouth off the nipple and Aziraphale whined at the loss of contact. “Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“Touch you where, Angel?” He could hear the smirk in Crowley’s voice and he wanted to punch him, but he couldn’t. And also, he would never, but he could still want to though. 

“Oh, Crowley by all things on this earth please touch my cock, or I’m going to rip these ropes and touch myself,” The Angel warned and Crowley grinned while moving up, settling down on Aziraphale’s lap. 

“As you wish, love,” he whispered into the other’s ear while he took his cock into his hand and guided Aziraphale into him. 

Aziraphale let out a quiet scream as soon as Crowley lowered himself down. He was sensitive and Crowley bottoming out and pressing sweet kisses on his jawline didn’t help. 

But as soon as he thought he’d gotten used to the sensation of heat that engulfed him, Crowley started to move, circling his hips twice before almost getting off Aziraphale’s cock before slamming back down. 

That was when the Angel let out a shriek, desperate to touch his demon, to see, to hold, but he couldn’t. He was still bound to the bed, his eyes still obscured.

Crowley repeated the motion and Aziraphale let his head fall on the Demon’s shoulder. 

“You’re doing so well, Angel,” the other whispered, carding his hands through Aziraphale’s hair while fucking himself on his cock. 

Crowley continued, pulling so far, almost off with every single move, before slamming himself down, fucking himself hard, just like Aziraphale would normally do to him and it was all too much. 

The smell of their sweat, the soft touches of Crowley on his body. The love that Crowley radiated. It was all too much. 

  
“I’m close,” the Angel moaned out, and suddenly his hands weren’t bound anymore, falling uselessly to his sides. 

The Demon started moving faster, pulling off the blindfold with a quick motion, catching Aziraphale’s eyes immediately. “Touch me,” he breathed out and Aziraphale obliged, grasping his Demon in a tight hug, meeting his slams with upwards thrusts. 

It didn’t take long before both of them were moaning messes, grasping at any bit of skin that they could reach, pulling hair, raking fingernails over backs.

  
Crowley let out a loud growl as he came and Aziraphale swallowed the sound with a sweet kiss while coming into Crowley. 

They rode their orgasms out slowly, carefully, before Crowley chuckled and kissed the Angel again.

  
“I love you, Angel.” 

“I love you too, my dear.” 


End file.
